Strangers in Satan City
by Martian Tempest
Summary: *One-shot entry for the GhVi Month 7.0 Contest* *Songfic warning!* When two neglected souls meet during a heavy storm, they express their desire to get away from it all...


_Entry for Gh/Vi Lovers Month 7.0 Contest_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters, nor do I own the song used for this. All credit goes to their rightful owners._

Life was going on as usual in Satan City. People were chatting, walking on the streets, cars passing by, the usual hustle and bustle that was prominent in almost every city. Walking along in one of the streets was a young man, whom looked to be in his late teens at best. With his jet black, gravity defying hair, save for only one bang hanging over his forehead, together with a tiny bang underneath it, onyx-black eyes and a physique a man would dream of and to which a woman would fall for, which was currently hidden amongst the baggy clothing he wore, he looked rather dejected as he continued his way on the streets, forgoing the use of his skills of quicker transportation as to not spook the people around him. While not speaking a word, it was apparent that he was not in a good mood… feeling so alienated from the people around him because of what was coursing through his veins…

(Insert first verse from Michael Jackson - Stranger In Moscow here)

Not too far away from his position, a young woman was also walking on the street. With her raven-styled black hair, sapphire blue eyes and a lean, athletic build that made her look like a professional sportsman or martial artist, also hidden under her outfit consisting of long pants, her usual yellow boots and a hoody of which its hood was raised to prevent being recognized. She looked at the people around her with disgust, feeling that they are worshipping a man on a whim, praising someone on a lie… a lie she had just recently found out, but for now keeping herself from speaking up due to the fear of the repercussions it may have for her in the long run.

(Insert second verse from Michael Jackson - Stranger In Moscow here)

Whether it was coincidence or fate, that didn't matter as the two dejected people bumped into each other, the young man catching the woman before she fell to the ground, his expression being of genuine concern to her. As she recomposed herself to look at the one who caught her, she was surprised that there was someone actually paying attention to her. Not because of who her father was, no, she could feel that this young man was merely interested in her. But the biggest shock came when she looked straight into his eyes. It was as if she was looking at someone who fully understood how she felt, as if seeing a similar state of dejection in his eyes like with her. That and the person was someone she knew very well, as he also recognized her.

As the young man smiled at her, offering his hand to her, she accepted it with glee, just as there was a rumbling of thunder in the sky, before a downpour began, with the civilians running away to get some cover, or using umbrellas to shield themselves from the rain. The two teens however ignored it as they let the rain fall on them, not caring they were soon soaking wet.

"Hey, Videl." The young man spoke.  
"Hey, Gohan." The young woman replied.  
"What brings you out here?" Gohan asked.  
"Oh, just my father having another one of his dull parties again where he constantly boasts about his successes, even though we both know it's all a lie, continuously working on his image, while ignoring me… how about you?" Videl asked.  
"Just wanting to get away from my mother and the others for a while… I haven't been able to have some fun time of my own for quite some time… I'm either constantly studying due to my mother's influence, or whenever I'm at Bulma's, Vegeta always demands I spar with him, demeaning me whenever I don't get this thrill for a good fight out of him…" Gohan replied.  
"That bad?" Videl asked.  
"Yeah… I feel like I'm being forced to meet certain expectations when I don't want or simply can't reach… not to mention people looking at me weird because of my powers when I accidently showed them off in public…" Gohan replied.  
"I feel your pain," Videl said, "at times I feel so alienated from everyone else due to them seeing me as merely the 'daughter of'… only you, Erasa and Sharpner see me for me…" Videl said, before Gohan scooped her in a hug, which Videl returned with glee…

(Insert final verse from Michael Jackson - Stranger In Moscow here)

The two teens remained silent as they just held their embrace, standing in the street while the rain kept falling around them. Everything around them seemed to go in slow motion as if they experienced tachypsychia together, as they ignored everyone and everything around them… just being in each other's company was all that mattered as they held each other…

"At times I just want to get away from it all…" Gohan muttered.  
"Me too…" Videl said, having heard him as lightning was rumbling around.

"Imagine the two of us, being at a place where we can be ourselves, without a care in the world…"  
"That would be amazing… where all we have to do is look forward… and not looked down on…"  
"Not belittled for anything…"

"A place where we can be together… with no obligations to hold on…"  
"No expectations to meet…"  
"No images to uphold…"  
"A place where we are free…"

"We want to break free of these chains…"  
"To be relieved of the pressure…"  
"Then let's go there together…"  
"Okay…"  
"Do you think we'll be missed?"  
"Probably only by those few who really care…"  
"Fair enough…"

As they were certain no one looked or cared, Gohan scooped Videl up bridal style and took off into the air, heading outside the city, but making sure they were still in the storm. Lightning flashed around the couple as the rumbling intensified the more they headed for the area where it was the heaviest. Already both felt the rush of energy as one lightning strike came dangerously close as both vanished into the clouds, out of sight, out of mind.

Upon having the right location and the height once they were out of the city, Gohan stopped in mid-air, now merely floating as he held Videl close to him, with Videl clinging on to him, refusing to let him go. Stroking her head, Gohan smiled at his girlfriend, who in turn smiled at him as the rain got heavier. Shortly after, both felt the sudden rush of something coming at them at blinding speed. It was powerful and full of energy and headed straight for them. With this realization, Gohan and Videl smiled at each other, before their faces went closer as they held each other tightly, their lips meeting in a deep, passionate kiss, before there was a white flash, a crack… and a thunderous clap that roared over the area.

The lightning struck.

As the weather cleared up and the people went in search of the source of the unusually loud thunderclap, none of them would be prepared for the discovery that awaited them. The funeral was short and private, with friends and family wondering why, how or what, save for one Namekian individual, who knew what had transpired as he watched from the sky. As he looked up into the air, the dark clouds now being of lighter color and a stream of sunlight started to shine through the gaps it made, he knew that this is what they wanted. But not even he would ever forget the sight of two charred bodies, one male and one female, forever locked in a loving embrace and their lips melted together in an eternal kiss, as two neglected souls have finally found their happiness.

 **The End.**


End file.
